runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
RuneScape Fan Fiction: Interview of the Month/Dec10
Hello Mr Antelope/Valencia! Care to tell us a little about your experiences on RuneScape? Well, I started from the lands of Tutorial Island in 2004, and throughout the years, RuneScape has been such a fun MMORPG! I quit a bit in mid-2007 because I was permanently muted, but then I came back in 2009. ---- ::Mr Antelope…? Valencia..? Where do those names come from? Antelope is one of my OCS I use in many roleplays, mainly Perfect World. She is the last of her kind. Valencia is part of a Fan Fiction, where she becomes Empress after the mysterious disappearance of the former queen. ---- ::What are your main influences? I’ve noticed that many of your characters are based on Anime (When They Cry) can you give us a little more detail? Well, Animes like you mention usually inspire me to write in RS form. I usually like doing that, because it has great taste. I always wonder what a character like Mion would be if she was a Warrior on RuneScape. ---- ::What, in your opinion, is your best article? Why? Well, I'd have to say Final Destination because I spent a few hours on that, and actually sat down and did something for once. ---- ::What are your future plans for the RSFF Wiki? Probably make more features for users, and make fakes more easier to create. ---- ::You’re majorly involved in the RuneScape Expansion: New Venture project, what are your plans for that? Well, I first need to get done with Carydwyn and its surroundings, and then I may think about making the first Far Western Realm City. Then I will move on to the south. ---- ::You’ve kind of killed off your Silksong Guild after a long line of quests, are there any future plans for them? Well, yes there is! Rika is going to be a Signuature Heroine staring her own quest. As for Satoko and Steve, I will make further arrangements for them, as if you talk to Satoko, it will state that she is extremely busy dealing with Guild matters. I may merge them with my new Dragon of Darkness Quest series. ---- ::Oh master of quest making, do you plan to branch off into short-stories, serials, or TBAs any time in the future? I probably will not really go into that only because # I really suck at making stories and require a Beta-reader to look through. # I'm not really good at making Series either. # TBAs I probably will, but that's a slim possibility. So, I may probably go into TBAs soon. Keep your eyes peel. ---- ::Do you think this Wiki will benefit you later in life or is it just a passtime? I think this wiki is quite a benefit in my life, so I can see how a Jagex Moderator controls RuneScape, and how Quests are made and everything. It makes me feel like I'm in the Jagex Studio. ---- ::How did you find this most glorious of Wiki’s? ::Your thingy is a bit broken here :P But anyways, I find this glorious only because I have friends here, and everyone really gets along with me. An Antelope couldn't ask for a better gang of friends. :)